


Long Time Coming

by Sassywrites77



Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: AU where Bucky and Sam are teachers. Steve, Bucky and Sam are roommates, but Steve is leaving and Reader becomes their new roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

You cursed your stupid apartment the whole way to the coffee shop that was a block from where you lived. There was always something wrong which actually made sense thinking back to what a deal you thought you were getting on rent when you moved in.

Most recently, there was a water leak in the apartment above you, then a ladybug infestation, next was no hot water for a week. A week! Now the internet was out. You had to have internet access for your job. You were a freelance editor so you could work from home or anywhere. You were sent different kinds of reading material and once edited, you sent it back with all your notes. You were almost done with your current project when the internet went down. Thankfully the coffee shop had free wifi, and as long as you bought something every few hours they wouldn't kick you out.

Your lease was up soon, so you'd been on the lookout for another apartment, but anything in your price range seemed to come with same types of issues as your current apartment. You arrived at the coffee shop and ordered your favorite coffee before going over to the community board. It was rare, but every once in a while someone posted looking for a roommate.

Not seeing anything, you took a seat at a table and pulled out your laptop. You had a deadline tomorrow morning, so the first step was to make sure you were going to get a paycheck, then you'd worry about a roommate. You got to work, barely noticing the coffee when it was set before you.

Four hours later and three coffees, and you needed to pee. You rushed to the restroom, and when you came back out noticed a tall guy with longish dark brown hair at the community board putting up a flyer. You made your way over, peeking over his shoulder to see what the flyer was for.

You gasped excitedly when you saw he was looking for a roommate. He turned to look at you with the bluest eyes you'd seen. You recovered quickly, snapping your mouth shut. "You're looking for a roommate?"

He gave you a bewildered look. "Um, yes?"

You laughed when his answer ended in a question. "I'm not crazy or anything. Just desperate to find a new apartment. Do you have a minute to talk?"

Still looking bemusedly at you, he nodded.

You swept your arm toward your table, and he laughed following you and sitting down across from you.

"Sorry if I came off too strong. It's just I'm so done with my apartment building. There seems to always be something wrong. I should have known it was too good to be true with the price of rent. Oh, I'm y/n by the way," you blurted all of this out so fast you wondered if he caught it all.

"Bucky," he replied offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you. So tell me about the apartment?"

"Uh, yeah," he said pushing his hands through his hair before continuing. "It's a three bedroom, about two blocks away. It used to be me and my two best friends, but Steve is getting married in two weeks and will be moving out. We're asking for a third of everything: rent, utilities, internet, cable. When it comes to groceries, we usually just buy our own stuff and label anything we don't want eaten by anyone else. Oh, there's a laundry room in the basement and a nice area on the roof to hang out. And I think that's it."

"Wow, it sounds really nice, maybe too nice. What's the catch? Noisy neighbors? Are you two horrible roommates?"

Bucky chuckled, "No catch, I promise."

You bit your lip, thinking. It had to be out of your budget. "Okay, hit me with the price," you said, squeezing your eyes shut and biting down on your bottom lip 

Bucky chuckled at you and gave you an estimate of the monthly rent. You eyes popped wide open. He had a huge grin on his face as he watched you. "That's it?" you asked, hoping you hadn't heard wrong.

"That's it," he said, still smiling at you.

You took a deep breath to keep yourself from saying yes before you even saw the place. “So I'd like to see the apartment."

"Of course. Are you free now?" When he saw you scrunch up your nose he added, "Or I can give you my number, and you can let me know when you can."

You sighed in relief. "Thank you. I really want to go now, but I have a deadline for work tomorrow. I promised myself I wouldn't leave here until it was done, which should be maybe an hour or so."

He gave you his number and left. What a nice guy, you thought. You hoped it worked out in your favor. You ordered another coffee and got back to work. Sure enough, an hour later you were finished. You sent completed edit in a email with a sigh.

You shot off a text to Bucky, letting him know you were available. You decided to go home to drop off your laptop so you wouldn't have to lug it around. You were entering your building when you heard the ping alerting you to a new message. Once you were in your apartment, you checked your phone.

"Now is a perfect time. We're all here. So you can meet my other roommate. 

He then sent you directions on how to get there.

"Great! Give me about 20 min and I'll be there.

He sent back a thumbs up emoji making you laugh.

You glanced in the mirror making sure you looked presentable. You tended to look a bit too comfortable on days when you were working, whether here or at the coffee shop. You fixed your messy bun to a little more cute and a little less ‘I woke up like this.’ You had thrown on shorts and a v-neck fitted tee this morning, so giving yourself a thumbs up in the mirror, you grabbed your bag and was out the door.

True to your word, you arrived in exactly 20 minutes at what could possibly be your new apartment building. You pressed the buzzer for the number Bucky had told you.

"Yes?" you heard through the speaker. It didn't sound like Bucky.

"It's Y/n. I'm supposed to be looking at the apartment."

"Yeah. Come on up," was the reply as he buzzed you in.

You climbed the stairs to the second floor and knocked on the door. It was opened by a tall blond guy. 

"Hi Y/n. I'm Steve. Come on in."

You followed him into the apartment looking around. There was a small entryway that led into a living room and kitchen area, an island type counter between the two rooms. Bucky and another man were sitting on the couch playing a video game, talking smack to each other. You laughed as the guy you had yet to meet reached over messing with Bucky's controller, effectively making Bucky crash on screen. 

"C'mon man! You can't do that!"

"Says who?"

"It's cheating, man!"

"I call it creative winning."

Bucky grunted in response.

"How about I show you around while those two finish the game?"

"Sure," you said following behind him as he showed you around. 

"This is Bucky's room, excuse the mess. He's not much of a housekeeper, but mostly keeps the chaos contained to his room." He hoped the door, and you stifled a laugh. Clothes were strewn about and the covers on the bed we pulled loose and bunched in the middle of the bed; it reminded you of your bedroom as a teenager. He closed the door and opened the one next to it.

"Bathroom that they share. Don't worry you'll have your own." Closing the door, he moved to the next. "Sam's room." This room was much tidier, even the bed was made perfectly.

"And this will be your room." He said opening a door across the way. "It has its own bathroom."

"How did you get the room with a bath? Did you have to fight for it or what?"

"I moved in first," he said grinning.

You laughed. "Makes sense. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad it's you moving out so I can have my own bathroom."

"No offense taken. Come on. It's too quiet; they may have killed each other."

"So if I move in, will I have to act as a referee for those two?"

Steve laughed. "Nah. Most of the time they are just kidding around and work it out themselves. Sometimes it might take a little longer to work out, but they really are good friends. Sometimes things might get a little broken, but they always replace or get it fixed."

"Oh." you said not really sure how else to respond.

You entered the living room to see the two sitting side by side, looking pretty guilty. "What happened?" Steve asked as soon as he saw their faces, his brows bunched in a disappointed look, like he was a father reprimanding his children..

Bucky looked up sheepishly. "I tried to win creatively."

"He threw my damn controller, man!"

"Language." Steve said.

You but your lip but couldn't hold back the burst of laughter. "Oh my God. You guys are gonna be a handful."

Bucky jumped up from the couch. "Does that mean you're going to take it?"

You nodded. "If you'll have me."

"Awesome. I'm Sam by the way. I promise we aren't always like this,” the other man said standing, giving you a big smile and offering his hand which you shook.

Steve snorted, and the other two looked at him. "What? Guys, you are always like this. Say, Y/n. Why don't you stay for dinner. You guys can order a pizza and get to know each other better. I would stay but I have to go meet Peggy about some wedding stuff."

You looked to Bucky and Sam who nodded in agreement. "Sure."

Three weeks later, you were officially moved in. You had to wait for your lease to be up before you officially left your apartment, but the week after Steve got married and moved out you started taking your smaller stuff over. You practically already stayed there except for your bed.

On your official last day Bucky and Sam came to help you get your bed and any other stuff you hadn't already moved. With the bed now set up, you finished putting everything just how you wanted in your room. Then you propped up on your bed to relax and read for a while. You were tired from the excitement of the day. Bucky and Sam had a little welcoming party for you. It was just the three of you, but you'd had fun. You had these amazing subs from a deli nearby then played a couple of games with them before finishing moving in.

You could feel your eyes drooping when you heard a knock at your door. "Come in."

It was Bucky. "Hey. We're gonna go out to get a beer. Do you want to come with?"

When you opened your mouth to answer, a huge yawn came out instead. You clapped your hands over your mouth. "Sorry! I guess not. I'm pretty tired. You guys have fun. I'll probably be asleep before you're even out the door."

Smiling at you, Bucky nodded. "Sleep tight. Text us if you need anything."

"Yeah, ok, Buck." You said sleepily.

You heard him chuckle as he closed your door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Sam, and Reader go out dancing and drinking

You'd been with the guys for a a few months now, fitting right in with them. Bucky and Sam were both teachers at the same school. Bucky taught art, and Sam was a gym teacher. So you had the apartment to yourself on weekdays until around four depending on what they had going on.

You spent a lot of time together otherwise. Hanging out once Bucky and Sam got home. Sometimes you went out or ordered in. Other times, you would cook dinner for the three of you. The first time you surprised them with dinner, you honestly thought they were going to squeeze you to death in a hug.

Today wasn't a cooking day. You’d had to edit science text, and your brain was feeling overloaded. You watched some tv, then decided to read the most recent installment of your favorite comic you had downloaded to your iPad. You got to the end of the book and burst out crying. You couldn't believe they had killed several of the characters but also a very main character. 

You were sitting on the couch sniffling when the front door opened. “Hey, Y/n. You here? Sam’s going to be late, so I thought..” he trailed off when he saw you sitting there. He rushed to your side, sitting beside you. “Y/n, what's wrong?”

“They killed him,” you said simply holding up the iPad.

Bucky took the tablet and looked down. seeing the final panel. “Awww, doll. I'm sorry. Come ‘ere." He pulled you into his chest, and your wrapped your arm around his waist.

“I know it's stupid to cry over a character, but it was a shock, ya know.”

“Mmm. I know, doll,” he said rubbing his hand up and down your arm to comfort you. “How about we watch something to get your mind off it.”

You nodded into his chest, and he reached for the remote. He found a Golden Girls episode and soon you were both laughing, you still snuggled against him.

The next thing you knew, you heard Sam, “Hey! Anyone home? What the-?”

You woke up and realized at some point both you and Bucky had fallen asleep, and you were laying snuggled together on the couch. Your back to Bucky, and his arm wrapped around you.

You sat up, holding up your hands. “Oh hey, Sam. I was crying when Bucky got home. He was helping me feel better, and I guess we fell asleep.”

“What? Why were you crying?” He came around to sit next to you as Bucky sat up, sandwiching you between them on the couch.

“It's stupid. A character died suddenly in a comic I was reading.”

Sam laughed. “Is that all? That's not real, Y/n.”

“Excuse me, but I seem to recall someone,” you looked at him pointedly. “sniffling when I made you guys watch Steel Magnolias with me.”

“I had allergies that day.”

“Sam, you cried out, ‘No! Not Shelby!’”

Bucky actually guffawed with laughter. “She’s got you there, Sam.”

“You two need to shut it. And now you've made me all sad again about Shelby.”

You suppressed a laugh at your friend, jumping to your feet when an idea popped in your head. “You know what we need? Margaritas and dancing!”

“No!” they both exclaimed at the same time.

“Oh, come on. I always go to the bars with you guys. Just this once, let's go to a club and get our dance on.”

“We don’t dance.” This from Bucky.

You put your hands on your hips. “Well you should. Women love a guy who will dance. C’mon. Don't make me beg.”

“Maybe you could beg a little.” This from Sam with a huge grin on his face.

“Hmm. Forget it. Maybe I'll just go by myself. I'll probably have more fun that way.”

Bucky and Sam looked at each other. They had both become fairly protective of you and didn't like the idea of you doing out drinking alone.

“Okay, Y/n. We'll go,” Bucky said.

You clapped your hands, jumping up and down. “Yes!! Okay, give me 30 minutes, and I'll be ready.”

The guys shook their heads at each other watching you bounce off to your bedroom.

Thirty minutes later true to your word, you came back into the living room to find Bucky and Sam sitting on the couch waiting for you. They had both changed, Sam into jeans and a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and Bucky in jeans and a burgundy colored Henley shirt. They jumped off the couch as soon as you came in, staring at you.

You were dressed in a pair of snug dark washed jeans, a red deep v-neck halter top, and black gogo boots that had a little bit of a platform and a slight heel that were actually quite comfortable. You had learned a long time ago to forsake sexy high heels for comfortable shoes when going dancing.

“Wow!” They said in unison, mouths dropped open.

You laughed. “Seriously guys, thanks! I know I usually don't dress up, but do I look that bad every day?”

“Of course, you always look good, but damn girl.” Sam said earning a smack to his shoulder from Bucky.

“You do look really good, y/n.” Bucky said huskily.

“Well come on boys. There’s a margarita out there with my name on it.”

As they watched you sashay out the front door they exchange a silent look, going into protective mode and knowing you’d be super pissed if you knew what they were thinking.

Once at the club, you ordered a margarita while the guys both got a beer. Finding a table near the dance floor, you hopped on the stool and sipped your drink while watching the dancers.

As you finished your margarita, you could feel the tequila warming your body. You turned to the guys. “Alright, who's going out there with me?”

Sam shrugged and took your offered hand following you onto the dance floor. You danced through a couple of songs before deciding you needed another drink. Bucky was still at the table, nursing his first beer.

“Hey Buck! Gonna get another drink. You need another?” 

“Nah, I'm good, y/n.”

“Sam?”

He drained the beer and nodded.

“Back in a flash.”

After you left, Sam looked at Bucky. “You alright, man?”

“I'm fine, Sam.”

“You need to have fun. When she comes back, you should go dance with her. I know you want to.” This last Sam said with a smirk and teasing glint in his eye.

“Shut it, Wilson. Don't you think it would be a bad idea to get involved with our roommate? What if it didn't work out?”

“It's just a dance. If it goes further, we deal with it. But honestly, I think-"

Sam cut himself off as he saw you coming back with the drinks. You gave Sam his beer and sat down to drink your second margarita. “Bucky, are you gonna come dance with us when we go back out there?” you asked flashing him a smile.

Bucky glanced at Sam before answering. “Maybe,” was all he would say.

You finished your second drink, and grabbed Sam’s arm to pull him back to the dance floor. “You coming Buck?”

He didn't know why, but he loved to hear you say his name like that. He got up and you grabbed his arm pulling both guys with you.

A couple hours later, you were on your fourth margarita. You pulled Bucky and Sam back on the dance floor, dancing between them. Soon Sam was pulled away by another woman who apparently really appreciated his moves. You moved in closer to Bucky, your arms around his neck as his hands automatically drifted to your waist. 

You moved slowly, swaying to the music, tuning everyone around you out, just enjoying having Bucky hold you. Suddenly you felt very sleepy, your head falling to his shoulder. You felt a chuckle rumble through his chest. “You ready to call it a night, babe?”

You nodded, and Bucky caught Sam’s attention to let him know you were leaving. Sam nodded his acknowledgment, and Bucky led the way out of the club.

When you arrived at your apartment, Bucky helped you to your room. He didn't want to undress you, but also didn't think you'd sleep comfortably in your clothes. “Do you think you can get changed by yourself? Tell me where your pajamas are, and I'll get them for you.”

You were sat on your bed, trying to get your boots off. He laughed and came to kneel in front of you and helped you pull your boots off. He set them to the side and placed his hands on your knees. “Your PJs?”

You placed your hand on his chest rubbing your hand in circles before grazing it across his chest to his shoulder. “This is so soft. I wanna sleep in it.”

“Um…” Bucky wasn't sure how to respond.

“Please,” you blinked your eyes, giving a sort of puppy dog expression.

He huffed out a laugh and stood up. “Okay, okay.” He pulled the shirt over his head and placed it on the bed next to you. “Can you get yourself undressed?”

“Mmm,” was your response, too busy rubbing his shirt with your hand.

Bucky laughed. He had never seen you drunk before; you were quite very cute and apparently in love with his shirt. “Y/n,” he said trying to get your attention. 

“Mmm hmmm,” you hummed. You looked up at him and took in his shirtless chest. “Wow, you look really good naked.”

Bucky bit his lip, to keep from laughing but also to keep himself focused on only helping you into bed. To sleep and only sleep. He snapped his fingers to get your attention. “y/n, can you get changed on your own?”

You blinked as your gaze moved back to his face. “Oh, yeah. I think so.” You stood up and without warning started pulling your top over your head. Bucky quickly turned to face the other way, not daring to take advantage in this situation. 

You threw your top on the floor and pulled Bucky’s shirt on, then attempted to remove your jeans. You got them pushed down past your knees but then couldn't seem to get them the rest of the way off.

“Um, Bucky? I need help.”

You sounded so pitiful, Bucky turned around and almost laughed out loud. You were once again sitting on the bed, pants turned inside out from the waist band to your calves and you tugging on the waist band for all it was worth, almost falling off the bed from the effort.

He took the waistband and tugged gently, pulling your jeans the rest of the way off. You sighed and stood up, a little unsteadily, to pull the covers down. Bucky was watching as you crawled into bed to make sure you wouldn't fall, and caught a flash of your red lace boyshorts, quickly averting his eyes again.

You turned over and pulled the covers over you. “Thanks for tonight,” you mumbled sleepily. “Good night, Bucky.”

“Good night, y/n,” he whispered, bending down to kiss your forehead before slipping out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after dancing/drinking, and Bucky's students' art show at the school.

The next morning you woke up with a pounding headache, and your teeth feeling like they were covered in peach fuzz. You opened your eyes cautiously, blinking a few times against the light filtering in through the window. You very slowly sat up, grimacing at the hammer that was beating away at your brain. You happened to glance over at your night stand and saw a glass of water and bottle of pain relievers. Sending a thanks out to whoever put them there, you gulped them down, then leaned back against the headboard for a few minutes.

When it felt like your headache had subsided somewhat, you slowly climbed out of bed, going into the bathroom to pee and brush your teeth. As you stood at the sink, you realized your were wearing Bucky’s shirt from the previous night. Your brows knitted together in confusion as you tried to remember what might have happened. You had a brief memory of you rubbing the material over and over. God, had you made a fool of yourself?

Shaking your head at yourself, you went back into your bedroom and pulled on a pair of shorts, deciding to keep Bucky’s shirt on for now. It was super comfortable and smelled like him. You made your way down the hall in search of coffee which you could smell wafting through the apartment.

You found Bucky in the kitchen cooking bacon and scrambled eggs. “Good morning, y/n,” he greeted you in a normal speaking voice.

You grimaced. “Ugh, Bucky no. Whisper, please,” you said quietly as you pulled yourself up onto one of the stools.

Bucky pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. “Sorry, y/n,” he whispered to you. “Breakfast is almost ready. Want me to get your coffee?”

You nodded, but then winced as the pounding in your head started to pick up again. “Yes, please.”

Bucky made your coffee just the way you liked and placed in front of you before plating some eggs and bacon. You sipped your coffee as Bucky set a plate in front of you, then came around to sit next to you with his own plate and coffee.

“Thanks,” you murmured, taking a tentative bite of bacon. When it seemed to stay on your stomach, you slowly started to eat the rest of the food.

“Got a bit of a headache this morning?”

“That is an understatement. I don’t think I’ll want another margarita for a while.”

Bucky chuckled softly. “I’m sure.”

Beginning to feel a little more like yourself, you set your fork down, and picked up your coffee before turning to him. “Um, Bucky, why am I wearing your shirt?”

“Well, y/n, you were quite insistent last night that you had to wear it to sleep in because it was so soft. You kept rubbing the material even after I handed it over to you.”

You bit your bottom lip. “I’m so sorry. Oh, god! I made you take off your shirt?” you squinted as your exclamation caused a brief jolt of pain in your head. Holding your head, you continued, “What else did I do?”

Bucky shook his head, “Nothing really. I helped you to get your boots off, then you changed into the shirt on your own. I turned my back, I promise.” He said the last part very seriously, obviously concerned you would think he had taken advantage.

You placed your hand on his. “I believe you, Bucky. Thank you for taking care of me. Wait, was Sam here for all of that? He’ll never let me live it down.”

“You’re safe. Apparently, he found someone else to go home with last night, so he wasn’t here to witness anything.”

“Thank god!”

Bucky laughed, knowing you were absolutely right. He loved to tease both of you. “So are you feeling a little better now?”

“A little. I think I may just veg out on the couch and watch some Netflix for a while, if that’s okay with you. I don’t want to be in the way.”

“It’s fine. I may join you. I don’t have anything planned for the day.”

You settled on the couch, Bucky letting you lay your head on his lap. He rubbed your temples as you started a Friends episode. You had watched it plenty of times, but you didn’t want to start a new show in case you fell asleep. And with Bucky’s hands running through your hair, that seemed like a very likely possibility.

Sure enough you woke up sometime later to Sam asking, “Is this a new thing for you two? Falling asleep on the couch together.”

“Jealous, Sammy,” you asked grinning up at him as you sat up.

“What did I tell you about calling me that?”

You put your finger to your temple like you were thinking. “Hmm. Did you say something to me about that?”

“Y/n,” he said warningly, coming closer to the couch.

“Alright, you two. I do not want to be caught between this,” Bucky said starting to stand up from the couch knowing what was coming. Sam had found out by accident one day just how ticklish you could be, and anytime you started teasing each other, it usually ended in a tickle fight that was really one sided, because you could never get a chance to tickle him back. Most times, who were you kidding, every time it ended with you crying for mercy before you peed your pants.

You and Sam exchanged a look at Bucky’s statement, making a silent agreement. You knew Bucky was ticklish on his sides. Bucky looked between you and Sam warily, guessing at what was coming. “Y/n, I’m warning you.”

You smile mischievously. “What?” you asked innocently.

“That’s very contradictory. Your voice says you would never while your smile says you are up to no good.” Before you knew what was happening, he had somehow pushed himself in a flip over the back of the couch.

You and Sam stared at him. “Where did that move come from?” you asked, impressed with his quickness. 

“I can’t tell you all my secrets,” he said with a smirk before heading down the hall toward his room.

You looked at Sam who just shrugged. “Beats me. So you recovered from last night?”

“I think so. It was a rough morning. How was your night? Bucky said you met up with someone?”

“Yeah, she was all over me last night.”

You raised an eyebrow and rolled your eyes. 

“Well she was. Actually we might go out again tonight.”

“Oh, really?” you responded, wiggling your eyebrows at him.

“Shut it.”

You just laughed as you left the living room hearing Sam speaking to no one, “I get home and everyone leaves. I see how it is.” 

A few weeks later, you were almost done getting ready for a student art show for Bucky’s students when you heard a knock on your bedroom door. 

“Hey, y/n, you almost ready?”

You opened the door waving him in before returning to your closet. “Almost, just need to find some shoes to wear.”

You bent down searching before finally finding the shoes you wanted to wear with your dress. Bucky drank in the sight of you, unobserved since your back was turned. You were wearing a knee length sleeveless dress with a fitted top that flared out from your waist. Having put your shoes on you turned and actually got a good look at Bucky. He looked sexy with his hair pulled back in a low bun. He was wearing a dark blue button up with black jeans. “You look very handsome tonight.”

Bucky smiled almost shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Well you look absolutely stunning,” he replied.

It was your turn to blush. You were about to ask if he was ready to go when Sam burst into the room.

“Are you two ready? Damn, y/n, looking good girl.”

You shook your head at him walking by both of them to leave the room. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Sammy.” you said as you passed him, moving quickly to get away from him.

They followed behind you, Sam pretending to chase you and Bucky shaking his head at the two of you.

At the school, you stuck by Bucky since he and Sam were the only people you knew at the school. Sam was talking to a tall long haired blond guy. “Who's the god-like looking dude Sam’s talking to?”

“That's Thor, the Lit teacher.”

“Thor, that's an interesting name.”

“He’s Australian,” he said as if that explained everything.

“Well with a god-like name and physique, does he act like he thinks he’s a god?”

“Actually, he’s a really nice guy. Did you want me to introduce you?”

You looked at Bucky because of the edge he had to his voice. He jaw was clenched as he stared toward Thor.

“No. I was just being nosey. Are you okay?”

Hearing the concern in your voice, Bucky took a calming breath. He couldn't expect you to feel the same as him. And you really weren't acting like you wanted to date the guy.

“I'm fine. Just nervous I guess.”

“Oh, you shouldn't be. Your students are very talented.”

Bucky smiled at you then. “Yeah, I think so too.”

Just then a young guy came up to the two of you with a woman in tow. “Hey, Mr. Bucky. This is my aunt May.”

“Peter, I've told you, you can just call me Bucky.”

“Sorry sir.”

He reached out to shake May’s hand. “Pleasure to me you Ms. Parker.”

“You too, and you can call me May. Peter has told me all about you, well about your class. It's his favorite.”

You could swear Bucky blushed at the comment, and you smiled. He didn't take compliments very well. He was so talented and was able to see the talent in others, but he was so humble about all of it.

“Oh, I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt.”

“No, you didn't,” you assured her. “Bucky and our other roommate, Sam, are the only people I know here, so he's stuck with me tonight.”

“This is y/n?” Peter exclaimed. “It's so nice to meet you.”

“Um, it's nice to meet you too Peter,” you said as you looked at Bucky. He looked like a deer caught in headlights while also looking like he wanted to strangle the boy. “You talk about me?” you said teasingly.

“Yeah, he’s told us all about you. He even sh-"

“Of course, I do. I talk about you and Sam both. You're my roommates, so there's always some story to tell especially about how you two tease each other.”

You grinned. “It's true,” you said with a nod not noticing Bucky’s sigh of relief.

May and Peter moved on and others took their place. You enjoyed meeting his students who all seemed to love their teacher. You could understand why. Bucky was quite charismatic at times. You were pretty sure some of the parents were smitten with him too.

As people started to trickle out heading home for the night, Thor joined the two of you.

“Bucky, who is this beautiful creature you've been keeping to yourself all night?” 

You blushed at his remark before holding out your hand. “I'm y/n, Bucky and Sam’s roommate.”

“I'm Thor, the Literature teacher. It is a pleasure to meet you, dear y/n.”

You giggled at his dramatics while being mesmerized at his melodic accent, missing Bucky’s eye roll.

“You are quite the charmer, aren't you?”

“Just acknowledging a pretty lady when I see her. Does the lady have plans after this?”

Caught off guard, you stuttered, “Oh, um, I… Not really. We were just going to go home I think.” You looked to Bucky for confirmation, and noticed once again his jaw was clenched tight, but his expression was unreadable. 

Thor ignored all of this instead asking, “Well in that case, would you like to join me for a drink before you go home?”

“Oh, I, sure. I suppose so. Bucky?”

“I think he means just you, y/n,” Bucky replied through clenched teeth. What was his deal? You knew he and Sam could be protective, but he said the guy was nice.

“Oh!” you exclaimed looking to Thor who was nodding. “Okay, sure.”

“This way m'lady,” he said offering his arm to you. 

You took his arm and turned to Bucky. “I guess I will see you guys later,” you said with a wave.

Bucky stared after you and Thor, wondering what had just happened. Sam walked up just then, slapping Bucky on the back. “I hate to say I told ya so, but I told you so. You should have asked her out.”

Bucky shrugged away from his friend. “It's the way it is. She's not interested in me like that. I just need to let it go.”

With that said, he moved around the room cleaning up from the art show. Sam watched feeling bad for his friend but not sure what he could do to help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader dates Thor, while Bucky begins to date Natasha

Bucky sighed loudly for the upteenth time since he and Sam arrived home. They, well Sam, was trying to watch a movie.

“Dude, if you don’t stop sighing!” Sam yelled.

“What are you going to do, Sam?”

“Something. Maybe I’ll just leave you out here to wallow alone. Go to my room where I don’t have to hear you sigh every 5 seconds.”

Bucky sighed again, and Sam went to get up. “Don’t go, Sam. I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“I know what it is. But it’s kind of your own fault.’

Bucky glared at him, but Sam continued, “Well it is. Besides, it is one date. She may not enjoy Thor’s company.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Name one woman you know of Thor has went out with that didn’t enjoy his company.”

Sam sat a moment not saying anything.

“See? Exactly. It’s that damn accent. Women love it.”

“You have a point there. Still you never know. Maybe she went out with him because she thought you would never ask.”

“Maybe she went out with him because she liked his god-like physique,” Bucky retorted thinking back to when you had asked about Thor.

“Whatever, man. Look, maybe you should try to date someone. You haven’t been out with anyone since you and Kate broke up. I know a really hot red-head that might be interested.”

Bucky knew who Sam was talking about. They had met Natasha at their gym. She taught a kickboxing class and had not been secretive about wanting to go on a date with Bucky. “I don’t know, maybe.”

Sam just shook his head and started the movie back up, letting the discussion drop.

A few hours later

“Well, look who fell asleep together on the couch this time,” you said loudly as you walked into the living room. You had thought about just sneaking into your room, but where would the fun be in letting this moment pass.

Sam and Bucky had fallen asleep, each on one end of the couch. You laughed aloud when they jumped at your announcement.

Bucky looked at the time and seeing it was after midnight asked, “Where have you been? Did you just get home?”

Before you could respond, Sam interjected, “I think what Bucky means is did you have fun on your date?”

Deciding to let it go, you answered Sam, “Yes. We had a couple of drinks and just talked. He has a lot of interesting stories, especially about his brother.”

“I bet,” Bucky muttered.

“What?” you asked, not catching what he’d said.

“He said that’s nice,” Sam responded, punching Bucky in the arm when you weren’t looking.

“Ow!”

Having not seen what happened, you asked if Bucky was okay. “Yeah, just got a cramp in my leg,” he replied, rubbing his thigh, but also holding his arm.

You squinted at them wonder what their deal was tonight, but you were too tired to ask. So you said, “Well, I’m going to bed boys. See you in the morning.” They said their goodnights, and you made your way to your room.

Weeks went by, you continued to date Thor, and Bucky began to date Natasha. Sam was also dating, the woman he hooked up with in the club the night you all went out dancing. They had went out on a few dates, then took a little break neither sure they wanted to be in a relationship. It only took a few weeks for them to decide they missed each other. With all of you dating, it was rare you spent much time together anymore. 

You missed your boys, so when Sam suggested a triple date, you immediately said yes. It was decided the three of you would meet your significant others at the restaurant. You took an Uber to the restaurant, and it was like old times, the three of you teasing each other. It helped to put you at ease though you weren’t sure why you were so nervous. Alright so maybe you did know why you were so nervous. You were living a lie that had spiraled out of control. That sounded overly dramatic, but it really did feel that way.

The night of your first date with Thor

When you told Bucky and Sam about the date, it wasn’t a complete lie. Thor did have interesting stories about his brother, but that wasn’t what you had spent most of the evening talking about. Thor was very intuitive; he had known the reason for Bucky’s reaction to him asking you out even though you wanted to argue with him about it. 

“I’m telling you, dear y/n. He likes you. A lot. He looked like he wanted to punch me when I asked you out.”

“And I’m telling you, dear Thor,” you replied mimicking him. “He and Sam are overprotective sometimes. He was just being brotherly.”

“Ha! I don’t think so.”

 

“Well, why did you ask me out then?”

“I saw a beautiful woman, so I asked her out once I discovered she wasn’t dating someone else.”

“Hmph,” you replied, sitting back in your seat and crossing your arms. “If he liked me, wouldn’t he have asked me out?”

“Well, you are roommates. Maybe he’s concerned about that changing things.”

“Possibly,” you mumbled.

“Besides, have you told him you were interested in him?”

You glared at him. “No.” 

“Why?”

“For the same reason, I guess,” you said with a sigh.

“I have an idea. What if we pretend we are dating? Maybe it will make him jealous enough to finally ask you out.”

“Oh my god. Did you get that off the Hallmark channel? Do you watch rom coms?”

Thor blushed.

“Ha! You do!! Actually rom coms are my guilty pleasure, so I can’t even give you a hard time about that. But this kind of thing always backfires.”

“The other option is to tell him how you feel.”

You chewed on your bottom lip. He was right, but you just didn’t think you could do it. As stupid as that seemed. You were scared to put yourself out there. Regardless of what Thor thought, you didn’t know for sure Bucky was interested in you.

When you didn’t answer Thor said, “That’s what I thought. We’re gonna fake date.”

You rolled your eyes. “Wouldn’t you rather actually date someone?”

“Eh. If I meet someone, I’ll let you know.”

You laughed. “Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this?”

And a week later, the regret came when Bucky started dating Natasha. You tried to call things off with Thor, but he insisted this was just Bucky trying to get over you. It wouldn’t last, he said. Why did you listen to this man? You had fun hanging out with him but couldn’t help thinking this plan had just made you pine more for a man who seemed to be just fine dating someone that wasn’t you.

When Sam asked about all of you getting together, you jumped at the chance not thinking about each of you having dates. You just wanted to spend time with your boys. Once you realized it was a triple date type of deal, you’d talked to Thor about it. You wanted to end the charade, but he had insisted just this one last time at least. You had agreed, sighing at the thought of seeing Bucky with another woman. 

Present time

So here you were, between Sam and Bucky on your way to meet your fake boyfriend and their girlfriends. You arrived at the restaurant, the three of you making your way inside. Thor was already there waiting.

“Hi, sweetie,” he said coming in for a kiss on the lips. He really enjoyed this fake dating too much. He couldn’t possibly lead that boring of a life could he? You mentally shrugged the thought off as you accepted the kiss.

Moments later, the other two ladies arrived, and after a quick introduction you were shown to your table. You were placed at a round table where you somehow ended up between Thor and Bucky. As if you weren’t already nervous about this. You were so worried you or Thor might slip up, and Sam and Bucky would know you’d been lying.

The waiter came to take your drink orders, and you ordered wine. You were going to need some alcohol to get through this night. Once he returned, everyone placed their orders. There was an awkward moment of silence before Sam started talking to Natasha about her kickboxing class which peaked his date, Sherry’s, interest who began asking questions about when the class was.

After the ice was broken everyone joined in, and the conversation progressed easily. You all talked through out dinner, and everything was going well until for some reason Thor decided it was a good idea to flirt with Natasha.

At first you didn’t realize he was flirting, probably due to the wine you’d been drinking all night, but then you heard Bucky mutter, “What the hell?” You tuned in just in time to hear Thor telling her how her hair reminding him of the sunset in Australia and that she was just as beautiful. 

You kicked him under the table, and turned so only he could see you mouthing, “What the fuck are you doing?” to which he mouthed back “Trust me.” You rolled your eyes and attempted to change the subject. You swear you could feel the tension radiating off of Bucky, but he seemed to relax a little as the conversation moved on to something else.

The rest of the meal seemed to be you trying to derail every attempt Thor made at flirting with Natasha. You were about to ask him to leave, when Bucky leaned across you to ask Thor what his problem was. But the thing that shocked you the most wasn’t that Bucky was upset because he was flirting with his girlfriend. No, it was that he was upset that Thor was flirting with another woman when he was supposed to be on a date with you.

“I don’t know what your problem is, Thor. You’ve always seemed like a real nice guy, but how can you flirt with someone while you’re with such a beautiful, smart, amazing woman like y/n. And not just that, but flirt right in front of her too!”

Bucky’s voice got louder the more he talked, and you could see nearby tables looking over to see what was happening. You placed your hand on Bucky’s arm in an attempt to calm him down. “Bucky, it’s fine. Just sit down. You’re making a scene.”

“It’s fine? Y/n, what is wrong with you? And I’m making a scene? This prick is flirting with someone right in front of you, and you think it’s okay?! How can you deal with someone like that? Are you just used to it? Does he always flirt with other women in front of you? You deserve better than that, y/n.”

Suddenly, you were angry. Angry at Thor for putting you in this situation, and angry at Bucky for thinking you were that stupid. Okay, so maybe you hadn’t given him reason to think otherwise, but still. You were angry that… Wait! That’s when it hit you. He was upset on your behalf, not Natasha’s. 

“You are such a hypocrite.”

“What?” Bucky looked completely shocked at your words.

“Yes. You are. You’re sitting here preaching to me about being with a man that is flirting with YOUR date. But you seem more upset on my behalf than hers. So what kind of boyfriend does that make you Bucky?” You stood up, throwing your napkin down on the table. You looked at Thor. “I’m done with this.” To which Thor grinned. That dick. This was what he wanted. He knew Bucky would behave this way because unlike you, he knew Bucky still had feelings for you. 

“About time you told him that,” you heard from Bucky.

“You don’t even know what I’m talking about. This,” you said waving your hand between yourself and Thor, “this was never anything. It was all fake, and I’m done pretending. Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m leaving. Do not follow me right now.” You left without waiting to see the aftermath of your confession. You had given your whole speech staring at your plate, not wanting to see the judgement in anyone’s eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of date night. Finale. Smut in last part of chapter.

Once home, you undressed and pulled on Bucky’s shirt that you had kept. For some reason, he’d never asked for it back. You slept in it most nights even though it no longer smelled like him. You crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. What did this mean for your roommate status? After the lie, would Sam and Bucky even want you living here anymore?

You couldn’t imagine facing them in the morning, hell ever again. You were so embarrassed. Why had you agreed to Thor’s proposition? And you had yelled at Bucky. Well he was kind of being a jerk at the moment. You guessed maybe considering his reaction that Thor was correct. Bucky did still have feelings for you, but he was with Natasha.

You rolled over trying to get your brain to stop throwing out every theory it had. You just wanted to pass out and pretend tonight hadn’t happened. You didn’t want to, you tried to hold them back, but soon the tears began to flow. The only consolation being you received your wish and was soon asleep.

Sam and Bucky arrived back at the apartment an hour later. Sam sent Sherry home, wanting to stay with Bucky to keep him from rushing after you. As soon as they set foot in the apartment, Bucky started down the hall toward your door, being stopped by Sam before he could knock.

He pulled Bucky back into the living room. “Just let her be tonight, Buck. She was clearly upset, and I’m sure she’s embarrassed. She needs time.”

“But I need to tell her something.”

“Yeah, well you should have done that a long time ago,” Sam responded holding his hands up in defense when Bucky glared at him. “Am I wrong though?”

Bucky groaned throwing his head back on the couch. “No, dammit, you’re not wrong. I really fucked things up.”

Sam stayed silent for once. He felt bad for both of his friends. Maybe he should have played matchmaker for them, but he never would have thought it would get this out of hand.

“Look, man. I know you want to try to make things right, but she’ll be here tomorrow. Just wait until then.”

“Yeah, okay. I will.” At Sam’s stern look, he added, “I promise.”

The next morning, you woke up with a tremendous headache thanks to crying yourself to sleep. Wanting relief as soon as possible, you stumbled out to the kitchen finding the drawer the pain reliever was kept in, then pouring some water in a glass you downed the medicine. You sat down at the counter, holding your head in your hands, rubbing your temples hoping it would relieve the tension. You heard movement behind you, and thanked your lucky stars when it was Sam not Bucky.

“Hey, y/n. You okay?”

“Not really. Killer headache and even more killer embarrassment.”

Sam came to sit next to you and pulled you into a hug. “It’s going to be okay, you know. No one has ever died from embarrassment.”

You tried to punch him in the arm but he held your arms so you couldn’t. A small giggle burst from your lips. “Now, that’s my girl. I hate to send my friends so upset.”

“I’m sorry I ruined your date night. I don’t know what I was thinking when I agreed to Thor’s idea. He was-” you cut yourself off.

“What?” When you didn’t answer he asked, “Why did you agree to it?”

You sighed. “Because I’m an idiot? I don’t know. He made it seem like a good idea. Make Bucky jealous, but then it backfired when Bucky started dating Natasha. I wanted to call if off, but Thor can be very persuasive.”

“So, you do have feelings for Bucky?”

“Yeah. Not that it probably matters now. I’m sure he doesn’t want to be with a liar.”

“You might be surprised.”

You gave Sam a wry smile. “I’m going back to my room. I just really don’t think I can face him right now.”

A few hours later, there was a knock on your door. Hoping it was Sam, but knowing it was probably Bucky, you crawled off the bed and went to answer it. Sure enough it was Bucky.

“We need to talk, y/n. Can I come in?”

“Sure,” you opened the door wider, then returned to the bed. Bucky followed you and sat on the foot of the bed as you propped yourself against the headboard. You both started to speak at the same time, but Bucky motioned for you to go first.

“I’m sorry for lying to you, and then yelling at you. Although I still don’t completely understand your response to Thor last night.”

Bucky cleared his throat. “You weren’t the only one lying, y/n. Natasha and I.” He sighed. “We aren’t really together. We went on one date, and she knew I liked you. It would seem I can’t stop talking about you, and I don’t even realize I’m doing it. She suggested to me, the same thing Thor suggested to you apparently.”

“Those two should get together.”

“I think they might have left together last night.”

You both laughed. “I’ve missed this,” you said.

“So have I, y/n. I’m sorry for being an idiot. I should have just told you how I felt.”

“The same goes for me. We are a couple of dumbasses.”

“It would seem that way. The question is what do we do about it?”

“You go out for fuck sake,” Sam yelled from the hallway. “For the love of everything good and right, and my sanity, please go on a date!” he added as he walked into your room. 

“Tell us how you really feel, Sammy.”

“Do not start with me, y/n. I just cannot deal with the two of you anymore. I should have told you that a long time ago. You obviously like each other, so go on a date. I’m going to see Sherry, and convince her that my two best friends aren’t completely nuts except over each other!” And with that, he marched out of your room.

You and Bucky looked at each other before bursting out laughing. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like that,” you weezed as you tried to catch your breath.

“Me either. But he’s right. We should go on a date. Tonight?”

“Why wait that long? Haven’t we waiting long enough? Give me an hour, and I’ll be ready.”

“Sound like a plan to me.”

An hour later, you and Bucky were out the door and on your way to the coffee shop where you originally met. It kind of seemed like the perfect first date place. You caught up on what you had missed out on in each others lives while you were being stupid. After your coffee, Bucky said he had something he wanted to show you.

When you realized your destination was his school, you gave him a confused look. “You’ll see,” he told you, taking your hand and leading you to his classroom. He left you standing in the middle of the classroom with your eyes closed. What was he up to?

“Okay. Open your eyes.”

When you opened them, you were looking at yourself. Well, a portrait of you. Your hair was falling around your shoulders, and you were wearing… You looked up at Bucky, blinking. You were wearing his shirt. The one you slept in so often. That you didn’t wash for like a week because it smelled like him. The one you had basically stolen from him.

“I really liked the way you looked in my shirt,” he said simply.

You could feel yourself blushing. “I can’t believe you did a painting of me.”

“I wanted to show you so many times, but I was afraid. I wasn’t sure how you felt about me. If you weren’t interested, you might think I was creepy for painting you. You still might be.” He told you, wincing.

“No. I think it is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. I guess you’ve realized I kept your shirt.”

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck as he set the canvas down. “Yeah, I noticed. It’s one of my favorite shirts, but I liked the idea of you wearing it so I didn’t ask for it back.”

“I sleep in it almost every night,” you confessed.

“Really,” he said, raising his eyebrows. You just smirked at him.

Just then both of your phones beeped indicating a message. “It’s from Sam,” Bucky said after pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

You found your phone. “Me too.”

Where are you two? You better be on a date.

You both laughed at your friend. 

We are. Why are you interrupting it? Bucky sent back.

Just checking. Sherry is here. I wanted to do another introduction. One without all the drama.

You rolled your eyes. Speaking of drama. You shot back a response.

Alright DAD. We’ll be there in a few.

The second meeting with Sherry went much better. You decided to order dinner in chatting with each other as you ate, then watching a movie afterward. You couldn’t help but notice how handsy Sam and Sherry were getting during the movie, so you stood up yawning loudly and excusing yourself to your room as soon as the movie ended. You heard Bucky do the same just moments later.

You were lying in bed when you heard a knock at the door. You went to the door finding a shirtless Bucky. You involuntarily licked your lips as you looked at his toned body. Bucky opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw your tongue dart out, then his gaze drifted lower taking in your bare legs and his shirt that stopped at the top of your thighs.

You recovered first and asked, “Come to say goodnight?”

Bucky pulled his gaze up to meet yours. “Actually, I really wanted to kiss you after our date, but I never got the chance to.”

You smiled waving him inside your room and closing the door. “I could definitely go for a goodnight kiss.”

You stood awkwardly for a moment before Bucky moved closed to you. He cupped your face in his hands as he lowered his head pressing his lips to yours. It was a short, sweet kiss, but you felt yourself wanting more as he pulled away. All the pent up feelings from these past couple of months rushed to the surface. 

You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. You swept your tongue across his bottom lip earning a groan from him. The kiss turned more passionate, your tongues brushing against each other before fighting for dominance. Bucky’s hands went to your waist, his shirt bunching underneath his hands as he pulled your body to his. Your hands moved of their own accord, running through his hair, tugging at the strands as though that would somehow pull you even closer together. His hands roamed as the kiss continued, moving down over your hips then to cup your ass. He paused then, pulling away slightly when he realized you were wearing only his shirt.

“Just my shirt? Nothing else?” he asked huskily.

“Almost every night,” you said with a smirk.

He groaned loudly, “fuuuck. You’re killing me.” He bent his head once again to capture your lips, as he picked you up and carried you to your bed. He set you down on the bed, looking down at you. “I know we just went on our first date today, but I feel like this has been a long time coming. If you say you aren’t ready though, I’ll leave. Go back to my room.”

In answer, you pulled his shirt off your body, then reached for the waistband of his shorts. He pushed your hands away, then pulled his shorts and underwear down. His cock slapped proudly against his lower belly as it was freed. Once again your tongue had a mind of its own and came out to lick your lips as you took in the size. 

His cock jumped, and you looked up at Bucky, his eyes dark with desire as he crawled on your bed. You could swear you heard a low growl in the back of his throat as he kissed you again. His hands roamed as his mouth moved from your lips, kissing your chin, then down your neck. He paused to lick at your pulse point before moving lower, his lips wrapped around one of your nipples as took the other one between his thumb and forefinger. He sucked on the one as he tugged and lightly twisted the other one, your hips arching off the bed with want for more.

He sensed your urgency and moved his hand from your breast down between your legs. His fingers brushed against your slit causing you to moan. “So wet already, baby?” You pushed against his hand in response. He was right, it had been a long time coming, and you weren’t sure you could wait much longer to have him thrusting inside you.

“Please,” you begged.

“Just a minute, baby. Gotta make sure you’re good and ready for me.”

His thumb found your bundle of nerves, brushing across it as he pushed a finger inside your entrance. Your hips came off the bed, and he used his other hand to hold them down. He slipped another finger inside, curling them in a come hither motion until he hit your g-spot as he continued to rub your clit. You gasped as you reached for him. “Please..now,” you panted.

He pulled his fingers from you, and you watched as he stuck them in his mouth and sucked. “Fuck,” you whispered. How did that look so sexy? Who were you kidding? Everything about this man was sexy.

He crawled back up your body, taking your mouth, your tongue tasting yourself on his lips. As he kissed you, he lined his cock up with your entrance and pushed in slowly, letting your body adjust to his size. Once he was all the way in, your whimpered and wiggled your hips, letting him know he could move.

He pulled almost all the way out of you then thrust back in, both of you gasping and groaning at the feeling. Your legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust into you slowly. God, it felt so good. Why had it taken so long for this to happen? 

The slow thrust were driving you crazy; you squeezed your inner muscles around his cock trying to communicate you needed more as your mouth was busy at the moment sucking his tongue. His hips began to thrust faster, and he reached between you, rubbing his thumb across your clit in time with his thrust. Your fingers pulled at his hair as the sensations built inside you. You pulled your mouth from his gasping for air. He continued his ministrations as he lowered his head to your neck sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. 

You felt as though you were going to burst, when finally you felt your orgasm rolling over you. You opened your mouth, and Bucky quickly covered your mouth with his swallowing your scream. Your core clenched around him, bringing him to tumble over the edge with you his face buried in your neck.

He lay on top of you for minute before rolling to your side and laying on his back. You rolled to face him, snuggled against his side, your head on his shoulder as you ran your hand lightly over his chest.

He entangled his fingers with yours, holding your hand over his heart. “I know we just went on our first date, and that was our first time together, and this is probably too soon to say. But I think I love you, y/n.”

“Maybe it is, but I love you too, Bucky. I'm just sorry it took us so long to get here.”

“At least we finally got here,” he replied, smiling as he kissed you forehead.


End file.
